silent memories
by cutefangirl
Summary: You'll find the summary inside. Bleach and Naruto crossover. Yaoi! disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach and Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfiction ever, so please go easy on me! **

**This fanfic is a crossover between Bleach and Naruto, I hope you'll like it**

**oh by the way this fanfic is a Yaoi, so if you don't like it don't read it. But for the rest of you please enjoy!**

**You will find the summary in the end of this chapter, since the summary is a huge spoiler for this first chapter and I don't want to spoil anything. **

**the pairings is Renji X Ichigo and Sasuke X Naruto.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Why the hell are we hiding here, we have to go out there and help her"

"Ichigo calm down, or the enemy will find out our position" Rukia said in a sharp tone as she tried to hold him back by his hakama sleeve.

"Calm down? how could I be calm, our friend is still out there, can't you see?!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his arm away from the older but shorter girl. Rukia stepped back hoping for someone of the other Captains or leutnants to talk to him. Se threw a glance over to Renji but Renj remained silent, ignoring her gaze.

Ichigo couldn't belive how cowardly they all acted and he hated them all for it. He colden't blame them for being scared, who wouldn't in this kind of situation but what really annoys him is that one of his closest friends Orihime are still out there trying to fight even though she's hurt, and you can tell by her movements that she won't be able to hold out much longer, while these bastards is hiding and refuses to let him go out there and help her.

"Kurosaki, don't be reckless. If we go out there now we won't be able to help her anyway, we need to come up with a good startegy" Hitsugaya said after a while. He knew that Orihime and Ichigo are close friends and he understands why the teen reacts like he does, but that is not a reason for acting reckless. This enemy is far more stronger then they had thought from the beginning and for letting their guard down they had a few men injured and if they kept attacking recklessly there would be alot more then just a few injuries.

Aizen had somehow transformed to some kind of overpowered monster, Aizen used to be a strong and skillful man but now there's no words to describe how much more stronger and dangerous ha had become. Attacking recklessly would only cause harm.

Ichigo turned helplessly to Chad, Chad had been his friend for a long time and they had never abandoned each other, not even in the worst of situations. So why didn't he say anything, Orihime is his friend too. Ichigo didn't have to say anything his eyes said it all, Chad shook his head "Ichigo, no matter how much we want to go out there, we can't" Ichigo couldn't belive what he heard, he had at least thought that Chad of all people would understand. "They're right, we can't just go out there, we need to come up with a strategy" Chad continued. Ichigo didn't bother to answer him instead he turned to the exit "Do what the hell you want, but I won't just stand here and watch" Ichigo said with a slight tone of hate in his voice. He had started to walk against the exit when he heard a voice "Don't be stupid,we will save her. we just need to come up with a good strategy" Ichigo turned around to face the owner of the voice. "yeah? but how long will that take, she might already be dead by then" Ichigo shouted. Renji walked up to Ichigo and pressed him up against the wall. "Don't be so damn stubborn, this is not the kind of situation to act on your feelings. You're gonna get more then injured if you go out there now, and you know that! don't act like a damn kid". Ichigo felt the anger grow "Like you would even care?". Renji got shocked by the words coming out of Ichigos mouth, he slowly let go of Ichigo. Of course he would care if anyting happened to the younger male, these words pained him so much to hear that he acted on his anger. Before being able to control himself he had already punched the younger male in the face. Ichigo moved his hand to his left cheek where Renji's fist had hit a couple of seconds earlier. "You're a fool to think that you are strong enough to match up with him, as it is right now you won't even be able to put a scratch on him" Renji said in the most cold hearted way anyone ever heard him talk.

hitsugaya, Rangiku, Rukia, Ukitake, Chad, Ishida, Ikkaku and even Byakuya was shocked to see Renji's action against the smaller man. They had noticed that both Renji and Ichigo had been avoiding each other for a while now but they hadn't thought of it as anything serious until now, what ever happened between them must be more deeper and personal then what they had firs thought. Up to a couple of days ago they had been all friendly with each other, making fools of each other like they always does. But now Ichigo refuses to even look Renji in the eyes. Not even Rukia knew what happened between them, but she couldn't watch two of her closest friends acting so heartless against each other. "Stop it" She said and stepped in between them.

Ichigo turned back to the exit, he didn't want to hear anything of what they had to say. Renji and the others watched him standing in the exit. Ichigo was about to leave when he suddenly turned around, looking at all of them, it was like he wanted to say something but instead he turned back to the exit and shunpo'd away.

When Ichigo arrived to where Aizen and Inoue was, Inoue was crawling on the ground trying to escape Aizens attacks. Aizen was just about to cut her when Ichigo stepped in his way, stopping him with his own blade. "kurosaki-kun" Inoue voiced, she hadn't even noticed when he had arrived. She was happy that he had come to her rescue but at the same time she had wished that he wouldn't had come all by himself. She stared at him and something about him wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on it but this Ichigo fighting in front of her wasn't the usual Ichigo. This Ichigo in front of her was more aggressive than the usual. It was like he had alot of anger and sadness built up deep inside of him and trying to take them all out on this one battle. He kind of transformed all those mixed up and hurt feelings to strength and energy. By now he had managed to cut Aizen a few times, but had received just as many cuts himself.

After a while when both of them were breathing heavy because of blood loss, Aizen stopped his attackings. Ichigo stared at him wondering what his next move would be. "Kurosaki-kun, what do you say about one final blow?" Aizen asked while wiping away some blood from his forehead. "sounds good to me" Ichigo agreed. Inoue who sat on the ground watching them, saw how the both males ran against eachother. She had a bad feeling about this, shifting her eyes from Ichigo to Aizen she saw a wide smirk appear on his face. Her eyes widened, this can't be good, she didn't want to see this. For every passing second she felt more and more useless, why was this happening, she didn't want this.

"NOOO!" she screamed

It was like a big explosion. A light stronger than the sun spread over them, Inoue closed her eyes to not get blinded by the strong light. She had no idea of what had happened. When the light suddenly disappeared, she slowly opened her eyes. At the moment she had opened them she wished she hadn't.

Renji, Rukia and the others had seen the big explosion and immediately side stepped over to the place. When they arrived they looked around, trying to find Ichigo and Inoue. "over there" Hitsugaya said as he pointed at something a little bit far away, Byakuya walked over to see what it was and the sight in front of him shocked him. What he saw in front of him was the body of a dead Aizen. Soon all the others had joined him, they where all shocked. Nobody said a word until Ikkaku asked "But where is Ichigo and that Orihime girl?". Rukia immediately spotted Orihimes back on a far of distant, she sat on the ground, staring at something in front of her. Rukia ran up to her.

"Orihime are you alright? where's Ichigo?" The closer Rukia got the more she heard some heartbreaking sobs. When she finally stood side by side with Orihime, she saw that the taller girl was crying "Orihime why are you cry-" she stopped when she saw what Orihime held in her arms. The orange hair was the only thing that could tell her it was Ichigo. She studied the body with her eyes, her eyes widnend in shock when she noticed a zanpukuto sticking out right through his chest. Rukia knelt down next to Ichigo's body and felt how the tears started to run down her cheeks. soon Byakuya and the others arrived, they all stared in shock at the bloody boy.

Renji who had stayed a little longer with Aizens body to make sure he was really dead, walked over to the rest of his friends. He got shocked to hear the sounds of Rukias and Orihimes sobs, he pushed himself through his friends. Renji stared in shock at the body in Orihimes arms "is he-" Renji began but wasn't able to finish the sentence. He felt how tears threatened to fall, he wanted to scream, he wanted to take out all of his anger, there were no words to describe how he felt right now.

"Renji" he heard his captains voice "there is nothing we can do, I'm afraid that kurosaki Ichigo is dead".

* * *

** Summary: Ichigo dies during the battle with Aizen. when he wakes up he is not in the soul society.**

**Yeah, yeah I know the summary is short but I can't help it, I'm afraid that I might spoil something if I write anything more. **

**But I hope you liked the first chapter of "Silent memories" please review, I would love to know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. gone

**I just wanted to thank those people who liked my first chapter of this story, so thank you!**  
**I also wanted to say that I have warned you that this story is Yaoi which means BoyxBoy, so if you don't like Yaoi, don't read this story! it's not more complicated than that, but for the rest of you please enjoy**  
**This is the second chapter of "silent memories" and I hope you'll like it. this chapter is kinda short, but I promise that in the future the chapters will be longer!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had rained the whole day and it didnt seem like it would stop anytime soon. it was the kind of weather when nobody wants to go out unless they really have to. The air felt disgusting and soggy, the fog didn't make it any better. The dark clouds concealed the blue sky, making it look like eclipse.

Ichigo's funeral were held in the world of living. All the captains,lieutenants and the shinigamis that were close to ichigo was there together with ichigo's friends and was quiet except for a few sobs and whispers. Renji stood next to Rukia who had been crying the entire time, he hadn't talked to her since the day when they had came to the world of the living, to tell ichigo's family about his death. Renji threw a glance over at Ichigo's family. Both Yuzu and Karin were crying, though Yuzu let out sobs while Karin just let her tears fall. Isshin stood right behind them, staring at the gravestone. Renji couldn't tell if the water running down his cheeks were raindrops or tears, either way, he knew that isshin was crying on the inside. A father who loses his child, is the worst thing that could ever happen to a father.

Isshin had been shocked when Rukia and Renji had returned to the world of the living to tell him about his sons death. He had asked them to bring the body as if he wouldn't believe them unless he could see it with his own eyes.

After they had explained it all too the kurosaki family, isshin turned to the big poster of his wife and said "My son was a very strong person, not only physically but also mentally, exactly like his mother. They both had a very strong will. Ichigo fought for what he believed was right. He probably already knew that he wouldn't make it back home alive. but still he did what he thought was right, even if it meant losing his own life to save another. He was stubborn and never listened to anyone except himself. When he had decided on something, it was impossible to make him change his mind. But if this was what he decided and what he thought was right, im proud of him."

After the funeral renji went straight back to the soul society. he didn't even stay to talk with Ichigo's family, he just wanted to get out of there. He had enough of being surrounded by sad faces and crying people, he was tired of being reminded of Ichigo all the time. He needed to be alone to think things over.

Renji sat quietly in his apartment doing nothing except being stuck in his own thoughts. He hadn't eaten the entire day,he just didn't feel for it. Even though he was hungry, he just couldn't bring himself to eat something. So instead he just sat there on his couch in his small living room, letting his stomach growl.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone had entered his apartment.

"Renji, are you alright?" Renji turned his head to see Rukia staring at him with pity in her eyes.

"oh Rukia hey, I didn't see you there. what are you doing here?" Renji said a little bit surprised.

"well first of all, you disappeared after the funeral without telling anyone. So i thought you-"

"Rukia" Renji interrupted her "there is nothing you should worry about. I'm perfectly fine. okay i can admit that i've been sad and upset, but so were you and everyone else and that's normal after losing a close friend. Anyway i'm fine now, so you should stop worry about me and think a little bit on your self" Renji said with a smirk. Rukia stared at him as if she could see right through him "but"

"im fine, Rukia" this time his smirk was gone and his dark brown eyes stared in to hers. Rukia sighed "fine". She turned back to the door and were about to leave when she remembered the main reason she had come to visit Renji "oh I almost forgot, the head captain wants to see all the taichou's and fuku-taichou's. so we better hurrie. Nii-sama is already there waiting for you"

the leutnants were standing in the back of the big room while the captains were standing on their regular spots, in two lines infront of the head captain. Renji and Rukia arrived a little late and they both received a lecturing look from Byakuya. They quickly took their place next to the rest of the lieutenants. The head captain gave everyone a slight nod as a sign to start the meeting.

Captain Ukitake were the first one to speak "kurosaki ichigo died five days ago,and normally he would have appeared here in soul society but what i can tell, there is no sign of him anywhere". Renji stared up from the floor. He hadn't expected the meeting to be about Ichigo. now when he thought about it, it was kind of strange that Ichigo hadn't showed up. Normally when a human dies, they immediately goes to soul society. so why haven't Ichigo?.

"And the fact that we can't even trace his reiatsu is even more rare. With Ichigo's reiatsu level and his lack of experience to hide it, would usually make it impossible for us to not find him" Ukitake continued.

"I agree with Ukitake taichou, if he really was here in seireitei we should be able to trace his reiatsu. his reiatsu are way too strong for not being sensed at all" Captain Hitsugaya said. The captain commander sat motionless in his chair, but even he was in deep thoughts. "what's your suspicions" he asked after a short while of silence.

Nobody said anything. none of the taichous had any clear explanation "maybe we should wait and see, sooner or later he has to show up" Ukitake said, they all seemd to agree until the doors openad and they all heard a familiar voice "i'm sorry but that might not be the case" everybody turned their heads to see the figure in the doorway. "Urahara Kisuke" captain commander said after recognizing the owner to the voice. Normally the shopkeepers face would've turned to a grin but instead he just sighed and headed to stand in front of the head captain. On his way he stopped and threw a glance at renji and rukia but then continued forward.

"i'm afraid that Kurosaki Ichigo won't return to us, at least not as a shinigami".

renji's eyes widened "what do you mean?"

"Renji, quiet" Rukia hushed and pulled him a few steps back.

"do you mean that he lost his spiritual pressure when he died?" Kenpachi asked Urahara while watching Renji and Rukia from the corner of his eye.

"no" Urahara Answered while staring down at the floor.

"then what is it you are trying to say?" captain unohana questioned.

"ichigo was a vizard which made him half shinigami/half hollow" urahara paused, taking a breath before continuing "there is a big chance that when he died he became a complete hollow".

Everyone was in shock, they was totally aware that Ichigo was a vizard, but the thought of him turning into a complete hollow had never hit them. "are you sure about this?" the head captain asked. "yes and since he hasn't shown up yet, there is a big chance that the already now is a hollow" urahara answered. "so he won't come back?" kenpachi asked.

"well you can always wait and see, but if he don't show up before two weeks have passed... I recommend you to give up" with that said he turned around to leave. "wait!" he turned his head to see renji walking towards him. "do you mean that the next time i kill a hollow it might be Ichigo I kill?". urahara stared him in the eyes before looking back at the head captain again "yes ,the next hollow you kill might as well be Ichigo".

* * *

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of silent memories!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
